It all started with a drink
by BlueLanternRazor
Summary: A celebration onboard the train leads to a drunken Evie being escorted back to her room by an also drunk Ned Wynert, this leads to more however as the Assassin finds herself enamoured by the bussinessman. Rated M for future smut and fetish content. one-Shot for now, may add more in future.


**Hi everyone, thanks for checking out my fic, this is the first time I've written an AC fic, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **This idea was born from three things, 1) is the lack of evie/ned fics I've found. 2) me wanting to explore some kinks with the characters. and 3) I was drunk at the time when I first thought of this.**

 **Now yes, I said there would be kink, though in all honesty, that isn't really seen till the next chapter. ( although you could say Evie has a hair fetish in this chapter XD ) This wil probably only be a two-shot, though I may possible add a third chapter.**

 **Warning for future kink in this story: will contain sexual activity betwen two characters ( one of which being a trans character, if you don't like that, you don't have to read this fic, I'm not forcing you to. I don't however, want people flaming or sending in negative or hurtful reviews. ) possible Evie Frye hair fetish XD, use of toys and or objects not meant for sex being used for sex, foot fetish, and use of alcohol, and more ( I might come up with some more stuff for the next chapter, who knows )**

 **I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sun had long since set over London, the streets now lit by moonlight as the labourers and lower class returned to their homes after a long day, ready to rest up and prepare for the following day and another series of repetitious work trying to make ends meet.

The night was still young however aboard a particular train, one that was travelling along at a gentle pace. The interior was quite alive with activity as many green uniformed men and women celebrated their own days work.

A rather large and rewarding shipment had been looted from the docks, out of the hands of the Blighters and their masters, by none other than Jacob Frye and The Rooks, the ever growing collection of disenfranchised members of society pledging their allegiance to The Frye twins, in hopes of freeing their streets of The Blighters and taking back their city.

Jacob was joined not only by The Rooks today, but by his sister Evie as well, who after having hit several dead ends on her hunt for the Piece of Eden, had decided to tag along and assist them, seeking some form of attack against their enemies in one form or another.

The days caper had proved most rewarding for the gang, as well as a certain individual allied with the Twins, Mr Ned Wynert, who was currently sitting inside one of the various carriages, joining in the celebratory mood that filled the moving vessel.

As he sat there, nursing a bottle of half empty beer in one hand, with an empty bottle sitting down on the table in front of him, Ned couldn't help but look up as Evie entered the carriage, her entrance greeted by several of The Rooks who all raised their glass's and gave various cheers and shouts of merriment, to which she merely smiled and gave them all a nod and greeted them back.

Evie seemed to spot Ned a moment later, and Ned silently gestured for her to come and sit next to her, the small booth having plenty of room for another.

As she arrived at the booth, Evie shuffled in the opposite side and sat down, resting a mug of beer on the table between them that looked still mostly full.

"Good evening Mr Wynert, I apologise for not coming to see you earlier, but Jacob kept dragging me around to one carriage after another and bragging about today's exploits, I just managed to get away not too long ago." Evie said apologetically, causing Ned to merely shake his head slightly.

"No need to get all bent out of shape, it's fine. After the haul you all managed to bring in today, I think you earned some bragging rights." Ned said as he took of his hat, having still been wearing it since he arrived, and placed it down next to him, before speaking up again in a more haughty tone.

"Besides, I should be thanking you, not only did you knock more of those bastards off The Thames, but made me a very sizeable profit, not too bad for a days work" Ned said raising his bottle slightly before taking a swig, Evie smiled at his response and took a small sip from her mug.

Ned noticed this and spoke up.

"Not much of a drinker?" He asked with a small smile and a raised brow.

Evie looked up from her mug, having rested it in both hands below her chin.

"Oh, no, not really. I don't usually drink, that's more Jacob's department. I also dread having to put up with hangovers." Evie said with a small groan.

"You should relax, everyone else is having a good time, why not you too" Ned replied casually.

"Really, Mr Wynert, I doubt it'll do anyone any good if I-" Evie began before being interrupted.

"Enough of that 'Mr Wynert' stuff, call me Ned, I think we've moved past the need for such formalities, surely" Ned said as Evie took a few moments pause before continuing.

"Ok, Ned. As I was saying, I doubt it would do anyone any good for me to get drunk and go on like a fool in front of everyone, and Jacob would surely never let me live it down if I did anything foolish...not that he would probably remember if I did, he was already staggering around when I managed to get away from him before. I'm sure we'll find him passed out in one of the booths instead of his room" Evie said with a roll of her eyes.

This caused Ned to chuckle sightly before he spoke up.

"Oh come on Frye, live a little. You've been working your ass off running all over London, some days literally I might add. So what's one night of letting yourself let loose and having some fun."

Evie didn't respond immediately, seemingly thinking over his words before giving a small sigh.

"Maybe you're right, I guess one night won't hurt" she said before raising her mug up to her lips and taking another sip, this time prolonging it and drinking a more generous amount.

"That's the spirit" Ned said before drinking from his bottle, both of them joining in on the revelry surrounding them.

As the hours ticked on, Evie continued to drink more, as did Ned, the two becoming more talkative and lively in their interaction the more they drank.

This continued on until the point where Evie almost tripped over while returning from fetching more beers, dropping both bottles in the process.

Ned managed to stop Evie from falling over completely, and moved her away from the broken bottles, chuckling slightly as Evie was swaying on her feet.

"L-Look's like someone might be ready to retire for the night" Ned said, his voice slurring slightly, though not to the point Evie's was as she turned and shook her head.

"N-Noo, I-I'm-I'm fine...Let's get another d*hic*rink" Evie said as she almost fell over once more due to the trains movement, causing Ned to have to right her before slipping her arm over his shoulder to support her.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room" Ned said, clearly the less drunk of the two, though he was still fairly inebriated.

The two then made their way through the train towards Evie's room, one of two on the train reserved for the Frye Twins, though Jacob's was in another section in the opposite direction. Ned stumbled along with Evie, who was heavier than she looked, to her room as Evie continued to talk to him along the way.

Upon reaching her room, Ned opened the door and shuffled them both inside, closing it with his foot and then moving Evie over to her bed, as he did he glanced around, seeing the room was furnished quite well, with a bed, a dresser and mirror, a desk littered with papers and writing, a small bookcase and a wardrobe, there was also a window on the wall facing out that was currently closed.

When Ned placed Evie down on her bed, the Assassin didn't release her hold on him, causing him to tumble down next to her, the two lay still for several moments before Evie began to laugh, this in turn brought a chuckle from Ned that dissolved into laughter as he rolled over onto his back next to Evie.

"I wonder what your brother w-would think, you being alone in your room with a guy, not too pleased I don't think" Ned said as he poked Evie on the shoulder.

"I don't caaare what Jacob t-think's, He's not the boss of m-me" Evie replied, slurring her words as she looked over at Ned.

"Besides, If I want to-to take a good l-looking gentleman back to my room, then I shaall"

This caused Ned to smirk slightly, though inwardly he was surprised at her words.

"So, you think I'm good looking huh?" Ned asked, raising a brow.

Evie gave him a lopsided smile, bringing her left elbow back to raise herself up slightly.

"Yees of course y-you're good looking." she said slapping her right hand down on Ned's arm.

"A-And you're alwaays so finely dressed, you probably have plenty of l-ladies after you" Evie said with shaking his arm.

This caused Ned to let out another laugh as Evie continued to smile at him, Ned sat up after a few moments slowly, as Evie looked at him still.

Ned happened to catch a reflection of himself in the mirror atop Evie's dresser, his usually impeccable suit was by now wrinkled in some areas, and the tie was pulled down slightly, he had also left his suit jacket back at the booth, leaving his vest fully visible, the buttons of which had been undone hours ago.

At the moment he looked somewhat unruly instead of finely dressed, but that was to be expected after-

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the feeling of a hand running along his hair, he saw Evie's hand in the mirror going over his hair. He turned slightly to see her still staring at him with a lopsided smile on her face.

"Your hair is soooo n-nice" she said in a slightly goofy tone, as she continued to run her hand over his hair, letting some of it slip through her fingers.

"Oh really?" Ned replied lightly as he made no move to stop her as she slowly sat up.

"Yes, it's ver*hic*very well kept, and sofffttt" Evie said before letting out a snort of a laugh as Ned couldn't help but smile as he pointed to Evie's own head of hair.

"You're one to talk" he said as he moved his hand over to feel the intricate braids of chocolate brown locks held in their place even after the day she had been through, only a few hairs were out of place, some framing her face.

"You must spend a h-heck of a lot'a time on your hair" he said as he slowly ran his fingers over her braids, feeling the tightly bound strands of hair before moving his hand up and stroking over the top of her scalp and reaching the opposite side, again feeling along the braids until he reached the back of her head, where her hair culminated into large balled braid that rested there.

Evie however didn't respond, just stared at Ned whose eyes were focused on her hair. The feeling of his fingers gently caressing through the braded locks felt so relaxing and better than she thought it would, she felt heat beginning to fill her cheeks as a blush began to form.

Ned's eyes glanced back to Evie, and he noticed the sudden blush that arose on her freckled cheeks, something which in his opinion looked very cute.

For several moments the two didn't speak, they just stared at one another as Evie's continued to feel heat rise in her cheeks, the two of them slowly moving closer to one another till their faces were mere inches apart.

 _'Is he going to..'_ Evie thought to herself, before Ned unknowingly confirmed her thoughts as he quickly closed the gap between them, his lips pressing against hers as he closed his eyes.

Evie found herself frozen in place, her body seemingly going numb except for her lips which seemed to be tingling, the numbness however was quickly overcome by warmth as she closed her eyes, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Ned's tongue found it's way to Evie's lips, pressing forward, silently asking for permissions to enter. Evie agreed immediately, opening her mouth wider and allowing his tongue to enter inside, quickly finding hers as the two fleshy muscles began to clash against one another.

He let out a small moan as his hands came up to her back, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his while tasting the still present flavour of alcohol on her pallet and tongue. Evie's own hands rose up and rested on the side of his head, her thumbs lightly tracing his ears as the kiss grew ever deeper and more passionate.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, both of them breathing heavier as they tried to get their breaths back.

"T-That was...nice..." Ned said as he couldn't think of anything else in that moment, merely letting his gaze rest on Evie whose cheeks where still flushed, her chest rising up and down as she still had her hands on him, though now resting on his shoulders.

"...Indeed" she said as her breathing steadied, the two remained that way for another few seconds before Evie broke the silence once more.

"Oh fuck it" she said before leaning forward again, wrapping her hands around Ned and bringing him down with her onto the bed once more, this time though her hands couldn't stop roaming around his form.

Ned meanwhile was too caught up in the moment, his senses dazed by the alcohol and by Evie as he brought his own hands up and began removing her jacket.

The room meanwhile filling with the sounds of their pleasured moans and clothing being tossed aside.

* * *

 **So yeah, there you go. Chapter one is complete ( originally I was going to include more, but wanted to get this up and posted) the next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the above one, and introduce some more kinks/sexual scenes.**

 **reviews are welcomed and encouraged, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
